wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk Thomas
E.N.A *Sentinel Company|image = Dirk2.jpg|eyes = *Green|birth = *29 March 1995 *Dallas, Texas. USA}}Dirk Thomas, known by his callsign '''Mountain '''is a soldier in the Earthern-Niraxian Alliance, serving in Sentinel Company. Born into a christian household, Dirk grew up with three older brothers on his family's ranch west of Dallas. At a young age his father taught him how to shoot and Dirk regularly enjoyed hunting wild game that strayed onto their family's property. At the age of 18 he joined the Earthern Army and after completed training, he volunteered to join the newly formed E.N.A, and was assigned to Sentinel One. History Dirk was born on the 29th of March, 1995 to Jane and Adam Thomas. His parents being highly religious, Dirk grew up with christian values with his three older brothers Max, Abraham and Christian. As a child, Dirk was taught how to hunt by his father, who was a former US navy seal and the two regularly went hunting animals that strayed onto their ranch. Out of his three brothers Dirk had the best shot which often led to his brothers excluding him from parties and activities they held. When Dirk was 16 he showed an interest in cooking partly due to his mother. He was determined to become a chef however after a falling out with his brothers he decided to pursue a military career as his father had. He joined the Earthern Army when he turned 18 and left Dallas for the Nevada US Training Camp. After one year of training Dirk was assigned to the Fourth American Ranger Corps where he remained for another one year until he volunteered to join the E.N.A, which at the time was newly formed and looking for capable soldiers. His request was approved and he was assigned to Sentinel One under the command of Nikriontra Sydona. Under Sentinel One, Dirk would fight in the Colonial Fringe Wars where he earned a purple star medal. Appearance Dirk is a young youth of medium build. He has blonde hair which he keeps shaven short as an ode to his father and green eyes. He is most notable for his rigid jaw which many have come to mock and joke about. When not in his military service uniform, Dirk wears a faded pair of jeans and a grey pullover, and sometimes a green camo cap that he used to wear when he hunted as a child. Personality Dirk is well known for being cocky and brash, and having a large amount of over confidence in himself. He finds it difficult to admit to mistakes he made and will often fight back. Most times Dirk is very calm but may become agitated when he is placed in uncomfortable and unfortunate situations, especially in civilian environments. He rarely shows fear and will happily charge forth into battle if allowed. Despite his sometimes narcissist tendencies, Dirk is a well respected member of Sentinel One. Strengths Dirk has an excellent aim with standard automatic rifles as well as pistols. In Sentinel One, he has the second best marksmanship behind Sadiq Laden.